flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dannflow
Hi Dannflow -- we are excited to have Ranger's Apprentice Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela photos hey dannflow can you post a picture of the rangers apprentice map on the article i made of skandia. i just want people to know were its is and what it looks like. i want to get more people on here so im thinkin of askin a few people on rangers apprentice.com.au/forum to join can you fix something i just made a new article on aruelen but something got messed up can you fix it? theres two paragraphs but ones in a box which i didn't want to be there skin Hi there, my name's Scott, a Wikia Helper with a special focus on Entertainment wikis. I noticed on Danny's talk page you were having some trouble customizing your skin. I see that you're using the Jade variation; were you looking to use an even darker green? Let me know how I can help. —Scott (talk) 16:48, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi. You can add as many pictures as you want on the right using this code: As for making your from page great, there's lots of different ways folks have decided to design them. You can take a look at some of the other Entertainment wiki's front pages to see if you get any ideas. The best way to start is just to copy someone else's code and customize it to your own needs. —Scott (talk) 03:30, 21 August 2008 (UTC) editing sup. im kinda new to editing, but i love the rangers apprentice series (though ive only read books 1-5 cause the other ones arent out in the Us yet) and i kinda edit cause a wiki for the series would be cool, but how do you make links to other characters and other places? thanks oh yeah i forgot sry RangeRsCorpS 22:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Ranger's Corps hey, i think it would kinda be cool if you made some groups or something, cause i am a member of Halopedia, and they have stuff like the Covenant of Halopedia, and the UNSC of Halopedia (Two groups in the games) so it would be awesome if we had groups like Rager's Corps, or like Skandian Raiders, etc. please respond RangeRsCorpS 23:28, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Rangers like, Halo is a futuristic game, and its a trilogy. the UNSC are the humans, defending their worlds, while the Covenant are like crazy aliens that wanna kill humans because its like in their bible or something. those two are the main 2 groups in the games, so in their wiki, they use them as groups, but its not only that. like the humans have a 105th drop jet platoon, (in the games) and they have a member lead them, and they make seperate groups. its here halo.wikia.com its kinda cool, like another member leads the Honor Legion for the covenant, just for example oh yeah, and you don't add yourself to them, the person in charge of that particular group chooses people by invite or requests and theres 2 more thing: it would be cool to have like a quiz or a poll, for example whos your favorite character? or who is ranger 26? and the other thing is do u have AIM or an instant messanger cause its kinda hard to keep editing and stuff :) YES! yeah thats what i mean sorta and i added stuff to the Ranger post, cause i forgot to make a headline ;] k alright cya Suggestion Hi, I'm a new guy that just dropped by. I wanted to suggest something. It might help if you copy the content about Ranger's Apprentice from Wikipedia over to here. It will speed the progress of your work here by quite a bit. Of course, you have to put your copyright under the GNU Free Documentation License, but it will be worth it. The DigimonWiki also started more or less with the content at Wikipedia and progressed from there. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 16:24, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::And by the way, you can get the pictures of the covers from here and here, depending on which of the two has better quality images. The latter, I believe, has all of the US ones as well. ::Also, you may want to ask John Flanagan himself for permission to use his sketches of the Araluen island and its surrounding area (in the official website) via an email, seeing how you are the big cheese of this wiki. His email is available through his official website under 'Contact'. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 12:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry :Sorry about the extra pic, but I was trying to find the best way to name it, but uploaded that one wrongly. Apologies. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 10:16, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and also sorry for the edit frenzy. I had to figure out what best fit the Infoboxs. So, do you like it? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 16:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) groups well, something like Ranger's Corps, Skandian Raiders, 5th Lancers, Gallic Warlords, etc., and unless you want the ranger's corps, can i lead them? =D :No, I believe that that is a bad idea at the moment, seeing how this wiki is not fully developed yet. We should finish all the main articles on the various books and characters before discussing about having RPs or fanfiction. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 17:51, 28 November 2008 (UTC) one more thing we should also have this rp (roleplay) feature, where like people get to create their own character in the ranger's apprentice world, and like if im the leader of the Rangers, then if they want to be apprentices, i get to say yes or no, same with like knights and everything. :Read above - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 17:51, 28 November 2008 (UTC) A quick suggestion to all people using this page Hi, could, perhaps, all the people sign there name, remember that you only have to put four tildas (~x4); it really does help with identification. (like so:) Gott wisst 07:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Templates Well, actually, there is only one that I made, Template:Infobox Book. The other one (Template:Infobox) is here by default. But those that you should delete are: *Template:Infobox/Former *Template:Mainaritcle Those are basically about it. And since I lack the power to do so, I will sometimes clear all content from the page and add "This page is a candidate for deletion", indicating that you should delete that page. And by the way, the Wikipedia template should actually be placed at the bottom so that it does not hinder the article. :Oh, and do you mind copying and pasting over the content at User:Digi9346/MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar at its article (at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar)? I can't do so myself as I am not authorized to do so. It is protected such that only admins can edit it. Thanks. ::And last but not least, I have made an effort to make the template understandable and less complex so that it is easily implemented. Try reading the guide I have put up to help people understand. It states what goes where and what to type for what. I believe that maybe you should learn, seeing how you might need to know being the Bureaucrat here. XD - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 20:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) A happy note Hey, Dann! I have just discovered how to get the best out of the box in the edit screen with all the special characters. I must show you how to do it sometime soonish! Gott wisst 04:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Book 5 Okay, I have tried to fix my mistakes, but unfortunately I still lack the power to move and replace the page. So, you will have to move it from 'Sorcerer of the North' to 'Sorcerer in the North'. Also, you will have to delete the extra picture with the wrong name. And thanks for correcting my error. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 13:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) diff name sup its me RangeRsCorpS, i changed my name, and is there anyway i can bring all my stats from my other account to this one? its me its me RangeRsCorpS, and i made this new account for a different wikia, so is it possible for me to switch my stats (edits, etc.) to this account? I don't believe so, Range. You'll just have to build up a good reputation on this account too... Gott wisst 06:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) A Note Merry Christmas to all! Merry ''Christ''mas! Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 01:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) A note Dann, did you know that there's a quickchat on here? go to widgets (bellow your name which is bellow the sidebar) and turn shoutbox on. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 06:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Links you requested Here're the links you requested: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colours http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Tables http://ang.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Tutorial_on_Old_English... Happy Editing! Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 09:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) new skin --RangeRsCorpS 01:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) it's alright, but kind of hard to read ::Ah, Yes, I'd have to agree with ranger here. Maybe make the writing in the heading and "latest activities" (the cockpit) white (if you can find out how)? Nice background colours though. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 04:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's better, but the writing on the header is still quite hard to read. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 01:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) greetings, dann. If'n ye don't amember Oi, see here John-E Tripes and taters!Mossflowerrr! 18:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Adminship What do i have to do to become administrator? --Peroxwhy2gen (talk) 04:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Hi, I'd like to become a administrator. There are many thing to do on this wiki and i'am quite formiliar with that. I am working on a lot of wiki's. I hope yount to do this for me. And i hopr that you also will hard harder to make this wiki a great wiki. Samben 15:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC)